Cómo no gobernar el universo
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Rose Tyler demuestra que el Doctor no es el único capaz de hablar sin parar.


**_Disclaimer:_ **_Doctor Who le pertenece a la BBC y la trama de la historia a Fayth3._

**Cómo no gobernar el universo**

Rose le miró y curvó los labios en una mueca de desdén.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Esto… ¿Rose? —murmuró el Doctor, pero ella le ignoró para así no apartar la mirada de la bestia viscosa con corona y un táser.

—¿Ese es tu plan maestro? —agitó las esposas en su dirección y sacudió la cabeza— ¿Un abismo de fuego eterno, cocodrilos inmortales que llevan sin comer un mes y pinchos en el fondo de un pozo? ¿Es que te parezco James Bond o qué?

—¿Rose?

—Mientras, el plan avanza con el tal Yzma-cómo-se-llame.

—¿Quién? —Rose puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hablar imitando con bastante precisión el típico acento ruso de las películas:

—Voy a _convertirrle_ en una pulga y _meterré_ esa pulga en una caja. _Meterré_ esa caja en _otrra_ caja y me la _enviarré_ a mí misma, y cuando llegue la destrozaré con un _marrtillo_. O _mejorr_, _parra_ _ahorrrarme_ los gastos de envío, le _envenenarré_ con esto —El Doctor la miró, preocupado.

—¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Rose?

—¡No! —exclamó Rose, empezando a cabrearse— ¡Estoy hasta las narices! ¿Por qué siempre nos cruzamos con idiotas con delirios de grandeza y planes para gobernar el maldito universo? ¡Hace tiempo que dejó de ser original! Cualquier inútil con un gato blanco y ropa negra se siente en su derecho de controlar todo el universo —miró a la bestia con lástima—. ¿Lo has pensado bien? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo duro que es y todo el papeleo que tendrás que rellenar? No creas que todo será tumbarse y dejar que te adoren. Piensa en… en… las estrategias militares que tendrás que organizar y el miedo que tendrás que inspirar. Lleva bastante tiempo y esfuerzo acojonar a la gente, que lo sepas. Además —prosiguió Rose—, vas a tener que soportar un montón de intentos de asesinato, por no mencionar el hecho de tener que estar en guardia las 24 horas del día.

—Los días en Feppit tienen 38 horas —interrumpió el Doctor desde su posición, totalmente cautivado por lo que ella estaba diciendo. Rose asintió con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Ahí lo tienes: 38 horas de no poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, de comprobar todas y cada una de las sombras y de no volver a ser capaz de comer sin preocuparte por que alguien te haya envenenado. Los desayunos dejarán de ser entretenidos, y ya puedes olvidarte de comprar algodón de azúcar en la feria. Nunca tendrás la seguridad de que tu mujer te sea fiel o de que en realidad esté lista para traicionarte y hacerse con el poder, y no olvidemos la oleada infinita de héroes que pensarán que deben darte muerte. Tendrás que acabar con cada uno de manera distinta, porque vamos, ¿quién querría ser recordado como el tío del cocodrilo? Tendrás que diseñar, además, uniformes para los guardias de seguridad para que no parezcan tropas nazis y enseñarles a disparar, porque ¡por favor! —señaló los agujeros en la pared de las balas que no les habían alcanzado a ella y al Doctor por varios metros— Cualquier hijo que tengas querrá usurparte el puesto, lo cual le quita toda la diversión a cambiarles los pañales. Tendrás que diseñar una súper arma y crear planos de mazmorras de las que sea imposible escapar, reducir el tamaño de los conductos de ventilación y montar un sistema de autodestrucción. La risa malvada te jode por completo las cuerdas vocales, ¿y quién quiere hablar como un asmático el resto de su vida? No podrás confiar en ninguno de tus aliados, tus subalternos saldrán a acabar con tu vida, tus enemigos te querrán muerto y te volverás desconfiado incluso con tus consejeros, y todos esos sentimientos negativos te sumergirán en una espiral de depresión que acabará por culminar en episodios psicóticos o en suicidio —Rose le sonrió con ternura— ¿Quién quiere pringarse con un trabajo así? Las ventajas ya no merecen tanto la pena, ¿eh?

* * *

Una hora después, el Doctor se frotó sus doloridas muñecas y miró a Rose. Ésta se mordió el labio.

—Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? Nada de correr por nuestra vida, nada de muertes, ni de destrucción ni de dolor —El Doctor sacudió la cabeza.

—He viajado bastante y he visto cosas de lo más raras, pero ver cómo un dictador decidía de repente dejarnos marchar… eso sí que es nuevo —Rose sonrió.

—Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que desempeñaría un mejor trabajo como jardinero. Gobernar el universo es un trabajo demasiado duro para él —El Doctor tragó saliva.

—Rose Tyler, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.


End file.
